Getter Robo G (Mecha)
Getter Robo G is the second robot used by the Getter Team and successor to the original Getter Robo. Significantly stronger than the original, this Getter Machine was used to fight the 100 Demon Empire. It is composed of three jet-like vehicles piloted by one of the three pilots. Dragon is the red jet, controlled by the pilot of Getter Dragon. Liger, the blue jet, is used by Getter Liger's pilot. Getter Poseidon's operator uses Poseidon, the yellow machine with pink head. All three are armed with missiles, but are generally very weak and never used in combat unless absolutely necessary. They also appear when the pilots use the Open Get verbal command to break up the current form, so that they can change into another or so they can dodge an enemy's attack. Getter Dragon (Formed from Dragon+Liger+Poseidon) *'Pilot:' Ryoma Nagare *'Weapons' **'Spin Cutter' - Getter Dragon uses the saw blades on its forearms as slicing weapons. **'Getter Beam' - A beam of purple Getter Energy, fired from Getter Dragon's head The beam is Getter Dragon's second-most powerful weapon next to Shine Spark **'Double Tomahawk' - A pair of gigantic hand axes, and Getter Dragon's main melee weapon. **'Double Tomahawk Boomerang' - Getter Dragon throws a pair of tomahawks. It spins extremely quickly, cutting through anything it hits like a buzzsaw. Typically the weapon will curve in mid-air, hitting moving enemies and returning to the Getter after striking its target. **'Getter Laser Cannon' (Seen only in the manga and video games) - A big, laser gun **'Shine Spark' - Getter Dragon covers itself in Getter Rays and rams its foe. * Combination Attacks ** Double Getter Beam - Getter Dragon and Getter-1 fire their Getter beams at their foes. ** Stoner Sunshine Spark (Advance): After Shin Getter performs a combination attack, Shin Getter-1 tosses a Stoner Sunshine at Getter Dragon and Getter Dragon uses it to strike instead of Getter Shine. ** Final Dynamic Special *** MX - Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger and Grendizer fire their Chest Blasters at their opponent and then Getter Dragon Shine Sparks into the Chest Blaster crossfire, causing a massive explosion. If this move is a Dynamic Kill, the four robots watch the explosion from a distance. *** Z (Ground) - Mazinger Z fires off a Koushiryoku Beam, Great Mazinger fires off a Thunder Break, Grendizer fires off a Space Thunder and Getter Dragon fires off a Getter Beam. All four moves hit and then they launch the following moves: (Daisharin Rocket Punch (Mazinger Z), Great Booster (Great Mazinger), Double Harken (Grendizer) and Shine Spark (Getter Dragon). If this move is a Dynamic Kill, the four robots watch the explosion from a distance, with Great Mazinger lifting Getter Dragon with one arm. *** Z (Air) - Mazinger Z fires off a Rust Hurricane, Great Mazinger fires off a Great Typhoon, Grendizer in Spazer form fires off the Spin Saucers and Getter Dragon tosses its Getter Tomahawks. All four moves hit and then they launch the following moves: (Daisharin Rocket Punch (Mazinger Z), Great Booster (Great Mazinger), Double Harken (Grendizer) and Shine Spark (Getter Dragon). If this move is a Dynamic Kill, the four robots watch the explosion from a distance, with Great Mazinger lifting Getter Dragon with one arm. Getter Liger (Formed from Liger+Poseidon+Dragon) *'Pilot': Hayato Jin *'Weapons' **'Chain Attack' - Getter Liger launches its left arm, attached to Getter Liger with a chain, at its opponent **'Getter Drill' (AKA Drill Arm) - Getter Liger transforms its right arm into a drill and strikes an enemy with said drill. **'Liger Missile' - Getter Liger transforms its left arm into a rocket launcher and launches a trio of missiles at its opponent **'Mach Special' - Getter Liger attacks its opponent with the Getter Drill at extremely high speeds, creating a tornado extending forward from the tip. Enemies caught in the winds are immobilized. **'Getter Vision' - Moving at high-speeds, Getter Liger can create afterimages of itself to confuse opponents. Getter Poseidon (Formed from Poseidon+Dragon+Liger) *'Pilot': Benkei Kuruma *'Weapons:' **'Finger Net' - Getter Poseidon extends its arms forward and its fingers transform into a large net. **'Yuushou' - A follow-up to Finger Net. Getter Poseidon can swing its captured opponent around and give it whiplash. **'Strong Missile' - Getter Poseidon fires a pair of missiles strapped onto its back. **'Getter Cyclone' - Getter Poseidon reveals a fan at the base of its head and uses it to fire a sharp burst of air at its opponent. ** Daisetsuzan Oroshi (Video Games only)- Getter Poseidon grabs an enemy and uses momentum to spin them around in a circle, followed by a devastating throw attack. Category:Robot